Proibida
by Yasmin Bastos
Summary: Elizabeth era jovem demais, e a guerra fazia desse amor impossível. Mas a força do Encantamento é maior que tudo isso.
1. Apaixonando

Em uma bela casa em Hogsmeade, duas lindas descendentes de _veela_ passavam o verão juntas, para logo, em setembro, a mais jovem ir para a escola, não muito distante, onde seu pai trabalhava.

Elizabeth era o nome da mais jovem. Com quinze anos, ela ficara tão bonita quanto a mãe, tendo seus cachos escuros, negros como os cabelos de seu pai, mas os olhos verdes profundos de Florence. Para a felicidade de Severus, a menina nunca havia namorado, nem parecia interessada por rapaz algum de modo significativo.

* * *

Em sua volta para a escola, onde não tinha muitos amigos por seu gênio difícil, Elizabeth soube que um novo professor de DCAT havia sido escolhido, e novamente seu pai havia sido mantido longe de seu tão desejado cargo.

_"Ele vai ficar uma fera"._ - pensou a sonserina, com um sorriso discreto.

Era divertido ver seu pai - sempre controlado e preocupado com coisas de suma importância -, se aborrecer com bobagens como essa.

Ela não deu muita importância para o novo professor, mas reparou que tinha algo errado com ele.

Remus era um antigo amigo de Florence, mas não via Elizabeth desde que a garota tinha uns três anos, e ela não se lembrava dele.

- Parece tão pobre quanto Hagrid, que vive de favor. - disse Malfoy, para os amigos.

O pirralho achava que sabia de tudo, não era?

* * *

Após a aula de poções, na qual que Liz adorava se mostrar, - já que tinha um talento natural – ela seguiu para dois períodos de DCAT, com o novo professor. Não antes de fazer um comentário com o pai sobre o fato do novo professor de DCAT não ser ele. Snape não daria broncas ali, mas o olhar dele a fez sorrir de lado, divertida.

E ela foi para a aula.

* * *

**Sala de DCAT**

- Elizabeth Dellacourt. - chamou o professor Lupin, olhando ao redor da sala.

- Presente. - disse a garota, que havia sentado no fundo.

E Remus parou seu olhar nela, percebendo como era parecida com Florence, mas tinha aquele olhar de indiferença e desagrado de Snape.

Com o olhar dele fixo nela, Elizabeth teve a chance de olhar para os olhos cansados do professor, castanhos. Se sentiu incomodada.

- Algum problema? - perguntou, estúpida.

- Não. - respondeu o professor, subitamente assustado.

Liz não era assim tão parecida com Florence como ele imaginava.

* * *

Foi no final do ano, próximo ao Natal, em uma tarde de sábado em Hogsmead, que Elizabeth não quis ir para casa.

Sempre que tinha uma oportunidade de ir ao vilarejo, ela corria para casa. Sua mãe era seu conforto, sua melhor amiga e a companhia de que precisava. Seu pai era seu porto seguro, mas ele a tratava como uma eterna garotinha, o que a aborrecia bastante, principalmente agora.

Seus pensamentos a assustavam, e ela só desejava que tudo passasse, que crescesse logo, avançasse direto para uma idade onde não houvesse dúvidas, nem medos. Para Elizabeth, que sempre fora decidida e resolvida, totalmente independente e distante dos rapazes, pensar que agora sua felicidade dependia de alguém a matava.

Fácil saber quem ocupava os pensamentos dela: olhos castanhos cansados e tristes, que a olhavam raramente, mas a faziam feliz sempre que ela os via em sua direção, embora o seu rosto não expressasse essa felicidade.

Liz não embarcou nas carruagens que iriam para Hogsmead, preferiu ficar sentada na beira do lago, quase a tarde toda, apenas entrando no castelo quando não suportou mais o frio, quase correndo pelas escadas, de um jeito tão gracioso quanto Florence, não da forma desajeitada de alguns anos atrás. Mas toda sua graciosidade não a impediu de trombar com Harry Potter.

- Que droga, não consegue olhar por onde anda? - berrou Liz, furiosa. Ela detestava cair. – A rachadura na sua cabeça deixa entrar muito vento e...

- Desculpe. - pediu Harry, interrompendo-a.

Era fato que o rapaz e ela não se bicavam.

- Para um apanhador, deveria ser mais ágil. – comentou ela, sorrindo irônica. - Mas sua falta de atenção é uma boa novidade para o pessoal da minha casa. Talvez esteja perdido em pensamentos com alguma asiática.

Assim que percebeu os olhares de Harry para Cho, Liz soube que tal informação seria útil algum dia. Mas não pensou que fosse usá-la tão cedo.

- VOCÊ NÃO SE CANSA DE FALAR DOS OUTROS, SE INTROMETER NA VIDA ALHEIA? - berrou Harry, corando - Deve fazer isso porque não tem vida, ou não está satisfeita com a que leva.

Elizabeth ia avançar em Potter, e o rapaz fez o mesmo. Se atracaram no chão à moda trouxa. Ela aprendera a brigar com os meninos da rua da sua avó, passava as férias lá e não podia usar magia para se defender, então, aprendera a meter a mão na cara dos pivetes que a irritavam. Ouve um estrondo, haviam derrubado um quadro, que agora estava quebrado no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou um professor, que passava pelo corredor.

Era Lupin.

Liz segurou a resposta que daria a Harry e nem quis dizer a Remus o que faziam, apenas segurou aquele nó que se formava na garganta. O Potter tinha alguma razão.

Por fim, os dois ficaram em detenção. Separados, para não quebrarem mais nada.

* * *

Humilhante. Era essa a palavra que estava em sua cabeça, repetida como um mantra, fazendo-a enlouquecer.

- Humilhante. – rosnou Elizabeth, irritada.

Novamente o professor de DCAT fingia não ouvir. Sabia que a garota reclamaria até terminar de limpar a sala de aula, sem usar magia. Preferiu ele próprio aplicar o castigo, já que o pai da garota não consideraria uma discussão com Potter algo que fosse certo castigar, mas sim para se premiar!

Elizabeth realmente se irritava com o testa rachada e sua ignorância. Também a incomodava esfregões, sabão e água, alguém a observando sentada no chão, como se fosse uma elfa.

- Humilhante. - disse ela baixinho novamente.

- Vamos lá, Liz. - pediu Lupin, sorrindo, suave. - Não precisa fazer todo esse drama. Sabe o que Harry está fazendo agora? Destripando animais nojentos e ouvindo uma bronca de Snape. Você saiu em vantagem!

Ela jogou o esfregão no chão, chutou o balde cheio de água que estourou com um estrondo, e avançou sobre o maldito - e belo - professor que ousava rir de sua vergonha.

Quando Lupin percebeu que a garota se aproximava irritada, notou que havia ido longe demais. _"Ela é muito irritadiça, bem mais que o pai."_ Então ele se levantou. Ela era uma aluna, uma garota de quinze anos, ele não iria apanhar de uma garotinha.

Assim que Elizabeth se aproximou o suficiente para atacá-lo, Lupin segurou em seus braços, sem muita força, com medo de machucá-la.

- Por que é tão nervosa? - perguntou ele, sinceramente intrigado - Tudo a faz perder o controle. O que aconteceu? Você não estava assim no começo do ano.

Elizabeth virou o rosto, sentido os olhos arderem. O amava tanto, e o contato de suas peles a fazia desejar a morte, ao desejá-lo. _"Meu pai teria um ataque."_

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, ainda em silêncio, totalmente humilhada novamente.

- O que houve? - perguntou Remus, baixinho, soltando os braços de Liz.

Então ela soluçou e se abraçou a ele, sentido surpresa no próprio ato, e percebendo a surpresa ele. Sem pensar mais, levantou o rosto do peito dele, buscado seus olhos doces, tocando seus lábios nos dele, sentindo seu coração disparar e o pavor tomar os olhos dele.

Fechou os próprios olhos, tentando ignorar o medo e continuar beijando-o, aproveitando que ele parecia aprovar sua iniciativa e respondia o beijo, mas ainda sem tocá-la, com medo.

Mas ouve um ruído na porta, ignorado pelos dois.

- Professor... - começou Harry, sem conseguir terminar.

O que viu foi assustador ao ponto de deixá-lo mudo por um minuto inteiro.

Apesar de Lupin não tocá-la, Liz apoiava-se no professor com as mãos nos ombros dele, enquanto seus lábios estavam unidos, de uma forma superficial.

Mas a garota não demorou para largá-lo quando ouviu a voz de Harry, e ela saiu em disparada da sala, assustada.

_"Ele vai contar, vai dizer para alguém, e meu pai vai ficar sabendo e nunca me perdoará"._

E ela correu até as masmorras, encontrando seu pai, que ficou preocupado assim que a viu. Como não havia mais ninguém por perto, ele falou com ela.

- O que houve, Liz?

Vergonha, culpa e medo.

Afogada em tantos sentimentos, não sabia o que dizer para o pai, então tentou disfarçar a respiração acelerada e sorriu.

- Nada. - mentiu - Apenas tropecei.

Severus não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

- Tem caído muito essa semana: primeiro o Potter, agora sozinha.

Elizabeth não disse nada.

* * *

Depois disso, houveram vários outros beijos entre Elizabeth e Lupin, mas poucas palavras. Eles sabiam que era uma relação confusa, problemática e que a idade atrapalhava muito.

Então, no final do ano letivo, ele se foi. E Harry nunca mais tocou no assunto.

* * *

**Verão de 1995**

**Mansão Black**

A mansão Black era o último lugar em que seu pai gostaria de vê-la, mas Liz realmente não se importava com isso.

Claro, queria lutar, mas não era sua vontade de justiça que a fazia suportar Potter e os Weasley durante tanto tempo: era ele. E o fato de Tonks estar lá também. Ninfadora, como Liz adorava ressaltar, só para irritar a metamorfomaga.

No meio disso tudo estava Lupin, que parecia cada vez mais cansado, e se afastava não só das duas, mas de todo mundo.

Sirius também estava ali, mas Liz o ignorava.

Procurava ficar sozinha com Lupin, mas sua coragem ia embora assim via-o tomar distância, com medo. Nojo.

* * *

Só que uma noite, logo após o início das aulas em Hogwarts, Liz e Lupin ficaram cuidando de Sirius, que já tentara fugir da casa mais de uma vez. Liz queria aproveitar esse tempo sozinhos para descobrir se Remus ainda sentia algo por ela.

Sentados na cozinha, naquele silêncio mortal. Alguém deveria dizer algo, certo? Elizabeth foi a primeira.

- Sente falta de lecionar? Parecia gostar tanto... – questionou ela, sugestiva.

Não era das aulas que ela falava. E Remus entendeu.

- Liz...

- Olha, esquece. – interrompeu ela, levantando-se - Foi tolice pensar que você se importava com aquelas bobagens que aconteceram.

- Não foram bobagens. - disse Lupin, próximo a Liz - Só que você parece ter esquecido a própria idade, ou talvez a minha! Ou que sou amaldiçoado.

- Grande coisa. - resmungou - Sou neta de você-sabe-quem!

Lupin pensou em argumentar, dizendo que aquele era mais um motivo, mas Liz estava tão próxima dele e o perfume que despendia dela o deixou confuso, perdido. Sobre o que estava discutindo mesmo?

- Eu ainda te amo, Remus. - murmurou Liz - Muito. Mais do que tudo.

Ela o beijou, suave, separando seus lábios em seguida.

- Eu também. - respondeu Remus, rouco, com os olhos ainda fechados.

Elizabeth sabia que ele não tomaria iniciativa, porque pensava estar se aproveitando dela.

Por isso, ela o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, sua língua forçando entrada na boca dele, que parecia novamente assustado, enquanto Liz tentava puxá-lo até a porta.

- Não, Liz. - disse Lupin, afastando-se.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela, séria - Sou maior de idade, estou consentindo. Não é o suficiente para você? Não me quer?

Ele ficou sem fala. Claro que ele a queria! Liz definitivamente havia crescido, mas até olhá-la, pensar nela, fazia surgir nele um sentimento de culpa, como se ele fosse um pervertido, um criminoso, sujo. Ele a queria, mas sempre desejou que ela fosse um pouco mais velha, para facilitar as coisas.

**_You are so young, and I guess I'm old_**_ (Você é tão jovem e eu acho que sou velho)_

**_open your eyes, and I'll keep mine close_**_ (abra seus olhos, e eu manterei os meus fechados)_

**_I prefer standing, and you take a seat_**_ (Prefiro ficar de pé e você sentada)_

**_I'll be wide awake and you'll be asleep_**_ (Eu ficarei acordado e você adormecida)_

Mas para Liz, o tempo que Lupin gastou pensando no que lhe dizer era um não. Significava que ela era jovem, tola, e não era desejável, não era desejada por ele. Se sentiu tão ridícula que uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos sem que pudesse segurar, enquanto sua respiração ficava pesada e o antigo nó na garganta a sufocava.

- Por que se interessaria por mim, Liz? É uma garota tão bonita, não deve faltar pretendentes e... – murmurou Lupin.

Liz o interrompeu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- É assim que vai me dar um fora? Dessa forma patética? Eu sinceramente esperava mais.

Aquela garota abusada estava torrando sua paciência. Ele decidiu calar aquela boca linda, de onde só saíam palavras duras, e raramente algumas coisas doces.

Lábios colados, línguas travando um duelo sem vencedor, corpos desajeitados tentando fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: subir as escadas, tirar as roupas, tocar.

E o medo de encontrar Sirius no corredor nem foi cogitado, nem quando Liz ficou apenas de roupa íntima antes mesmo de alcançarem o quarto.

**_and you fall down a hole_**_ (e você cai em um buraco)_

**_that's the one place that we both know _**_(é o único lugar que ambos conhecemos)_

**_you'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go_**_ (você me levaria com você se pudesse, mas eu não iria)_

**_I guess at sometimes we both loose our minds _**_(Eu acho que às vezes ambos perdemos a cabeça)_

**_find a better road _**_(encontramos uma estrada melhor)_

Mas assim que fechou a porta do quarto dele, Liz percebeu que Remus hesitava novamente. O tempo que levaram para subir as escadas parecia tê-lo feito pensar melhor, e ele já não achava que era uma boa idéia. Não que em algum momento tivesse achado, claro.

- Você é muito indeciso. – reclamou ela, revirando os olhos, enquanto tentava abrir a calça dele.

Só que Lupin segurou suas mãos, deixando Elizabeth irritada: ele a queria ou não?

- Sugiro que decida-se logo ou eu vou acabar perdendo a calma com isso, amor. – disse Elizabeth, com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Amo você, mas não quero que se arrependa depois. Nunca me perdoaria se fizesse algo que a magoasse.

Elizabeth tentou falar carinhosa, mas continuava a soar zombeteira:

- Então para de cortar o nosso clima, isso está me magoando muito.

Fazendo o máximo de esforço para não se lembrar que aquela era a filha de Severus, Remus colocou a mão naqueles cachos sedosos, aproximando o rosto de Liz, enquanto ela tateava seu corpo procurando novamente o zíper da calça.

Ele deixou que Liz tirasse suas calças, ainda tranqüilo, apesar dos batimentos cardíacos acelerarem ao ter as mãos dela tão perto de seu membro já rígido. Mas quando ela se virou para que ela a ajudasse a abrir o fecho do soutien, Remus perdeu a razão: virou-a de frente para si, pegou-a no colo, deitando-a na cama e deslizando os lábios pelo corpo pálido e cheio de curvas da jovem.

**_I can be pensive, you can be so sure_**_ (Eu posso estar incerto, você tão segura)_

**_you'll be the poison, you'll be the cure_**_ (você será o veneno, você será a cura)_

**_I'm alone on the journey_**_ (Eu estou sozinho nesta jornada)_

**_I'm alive none the less_**_ (Mas estou vivo)_

**_and when you do your very worst mmm it feels the best_**_ (e quando você da seu pior mmm parece ser o melhor)_

Elizabeth deixou que Remus explorasse seu corpo até que ele pareceu temer pelos atos pela milésima vez na noite, obrigando-a a tomar providências. Invertendo as posições, ficando sobre ele, mas sendo mais intensa que ele, que apenas beijava sua pele suavemente, ela mordeu a pele clara e marcada por cicatrizes com um pouco de força, marcando. Mas sendo uma pessoa dotada de pouca paciência, Liz logo desceu as mãos até a cueca dele, puxando-a de uma só vez.

Ela retirou a calcinha e voltou a sentar sobre ele, seus sexos próximos, ela ia se encaixar nele, mas - quando já desistira de esperar por um ataque mais ousado da parte dele -, ela sentiu aquela boca úmida envolver seu mamilo, deslizando a língua ao redor dele, fazendo-a não ter tempo para o que pretendia no momento.

- Achei que estivesse com medo. - sussurrou Liz, os olhos fechados.

- E estou. – ele murmurou rouco.

Não era apenas o fato dela ser filha de Snape, era o futuro, era a diferença de idade, a licantropia. Mas ele não parou. Levou a boca até o pescoço de Liz, beijando sua pele, provocando arrepios, enquanto ela aproximava seus corpos o máximo que podia, sentindo a excitação dele.

Farta de enrolação e querendo apressar-se para que Remus não mudasse de idéia, Liz rolou na cama, Lupin ficando entre suas pernas.

- Você tem... ? – começou ele, sendo interrompido pela terceira vez.

Mas finalmente a voz dela soou doce e carinhosa, e não irritada:

- Sim, e tenho a mais pura certeza. - respondeu ela à pergunta incompleta.

E ele penetrou o corpo quente dela, lentamente, observando o rosto dela contrair-se, tentando ignorar a dor.

Ele a beijou pelo rosto, enquanto esperava que ela se acostumasse com seu tamanho e a dor diminuísse. Então Liz gemeu, baixinho, mexendo-se suavemente, sob ele.

**_and you fall down a hole_**_ (e você cai em um buraco)_

**_that's the one place that we both know _**_(é o único lugar que ambos conhecemos)_

**_you'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go_**_ (você me levaria com você se pudesse, mas eu não iria)_

**_I guess at sometimes we both loose our minds _**_(Eu acho que às vezes ambos perdemos a cabeça)_

**_find a better road _**_(encontramos uma estrada melhor)_

**_mmmmmmm_**

- Remus. - chamou Liz, sua voz em um gemido baixo, perdida pelo prazer que começara a tomar conta de si.

Os movimentos dele começaram lentos, como se tivesse medo de partir Liz em duas, como se ela fosse algo de porcelana, algo muito precioso.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e entre gemidos, Liz agarrara os cabelos castanhos levemente grisalhos, procurando o pescoço dele para morder, beijar.

Mas quando ela sentiu poder ter o controle da situação, ritmando os movimentos de seus quadris com os dele, quis inverter as posições novamente. Ela não teria forças para virá-lo, mas Lupin percebeu sua vontade e deixou Liz ficar sobre ele, controlando a velocidade dos movimentos, e apertando mais seu membro dentro de si, sentindo uma onda de prazer totalmente nova percorrer seu corpo, deixando-a quase sem forças, o que fez Remus segurar sua cintura com firmeza para que continuasse os movimentos. O corpo dela foi tomado pelo orgasmo que era intensificado pelas investidas violentas de Remus que logo se despejou dentro dela.

E Liz caiu exausta, deitando o rosto no peito dele, deixando a mente vazia, apenas sentindo o corpo dele, quente, colado ao seu, com os batimentos acelerados.

Ela adormeceu, deixando Remus ainda mais preocupado, pensando no que havia feito, se era tão errado quanto parecia e que talvez ele não havia considerado todas as conseqüências.

* * *

**N/A:** Aparentemente, tenho um prazer estranho em fazer o Papai Snape sofrer. Enfim, espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

Obrigada pelas ajudas, Florence.

Beijos!


	2. O Resultado desse Amor

Passando todos os dias de verão na Ordem, Liz teve muito tempo para aproveitar com Remus. Escondidos, é claro, pois a garota sabia que seu pai nunca aceitaria o que eles tinham, e esperava que Harry nunca contasse para ninguém o que havia visto em 93.

Só que em Agosto seu pai exigiu que fosse para casa, alegando que a Ordem vivia vazia e a garota ficava sozinha com Sirius várias vezes, o que o preocupava bastante. Elizabeth tinha vontade de rir: Sirius era bonito, mas era quase repugnante, romanticamente falando.

Claro, ela não era uma garota tão romantica assim, mas desde que o relacionamento com Remus realmente começou, sem dúvida estava uma mulher romantica, tranquila e bem mais relaxada.

Sentiu vontade de rir só de pensar nas bobagens que já havia dito esses meses, e o aviso do pai a fez querer chorar.

Era maior de idade, só iria se quisesse, mas sabia que deveria ter um bom motivo para ficar na mansão. E não podia dizer para sua família que motivo forte era esse. Portanto foi para casa, contrariada, mas mandando apenas um "até logo" para Remus, jurando encontrar um modo de continuarem se vendo.

* * *

**Final de Agosto**

Desde que se lembrava, até agora, acordava seu pai. Era comum, quando estava em casa, a garota emburrada e resmungona ser bem mais compreensiva e carinhosa. Mas esse ano decidiu que estava velha demais para esse tipo de coisa, havia feito dezessete anos e tinha um relacionamento sério, apesar de escondido. Era uma mulher.

Mas sua decisão não agradou seu pai, que pareceu aborrecido durante o café da manhã, e tudo só piorou quando Liz recusou-se a comer.

- Grande demais para me acordar, velha demais para biscoitos de chocolate... cresceu muito esse ano, não foi? - questionou, chateado.

- Sim e não. - respondeu Liz - Só não estou muito bem, nada de anormal.

Florence serviu-se de um pedaço de pão, olhando para filha, compreensiva.

- Qual o nome dele, Liz? - perguntou, sorrindo.

- Dele quem? - perguntaram Liz e Severus ao mesmo tempo.

- O rapaz por quem você anda suspirando. - explicou Florence - Nós o conhecemos?

Elizabeth sentiu o chão cair e o rosto ficar imediatamente corado.

- Não tem ninguém.

Sua mãe riu, cada vez mais convencida de que a filha estava apaixonada.

- Anda, pode contar. Seu pai não vai fazer nada, eu não deixo. - assegurou.

Pedindo licença, saiu da mesa, deixando Severus desolado.

* * *

As aulas estavam chegando e Elizabeth não sentia-se bem.

Liz sabia que menstruação atrasada não era sinônimo de problemas no estômago, apesar de também causar enjôos.

Tentava esconder os sintômas, mas tinha quase certeza que esperava um bebê.

Só que Florence percebia que tinha algo errado com a filha, não era tola.

Temia que fosse o que suspeitava, que também era a suspeita de Liz, que por sua vez, era verdade.

O vidro anil em uma mão, e o lenço de papel em outra.

Sem a mínima idéia de o que fazer, Liz chorava, como não chorava a muito tempo, fazendo os soluções sacudirem seu corpo. O problema é que Florence ouviu esses soluços.

- Liz! - chamou, entrando no quarto - O que...

Foi mais uma frase interrompida, só que não por outra palavras, e sim pelo medo que tomou conta de Florence quanto viu o vidro na mão da filha.

- Elizabeth... o que você fez?

Achou tolice explicar, era meio obvio. Mas notou que não era disso que sua mãe falava.

- Estava com alguém? - questionou ela - Por que não me disse?

- Não estava. - explicou - Estou.

- Quem é, Liz?

Liz negou-se a dizer qualquer coisa.

O que sua mãe faria? Contaria para seu pai? Obviamente. Não era o tipo de coisa que se pudesse esconder.

- Elizabeth, me diga o nome do pai dessa criança.

A garota não disse nada, evitando os olhos da mãe, nervosa.

Paciente, Florence foi até a filha, segurou o rosto dela, olhando nos olhos, encontrando a resposta na mente da garota.

- Mãe, eu posso - começou Liz, mas a mãe não a deixou terminar.

- Não precisa se explicar, Elizabeth. Desde que você era criança eu sentia o encantamento em vocês, da mesma forma que vi em sua mente, agora. Eu senti.

- Vai contar para o papai?

Florence sabia que uma hora ou outra, Severus saberia. Mas não por ela.

- Eu? Não! - respondeu - Mas quem precisa saber, urgente, é o pai dessa criança.

- Posso ir falar com ele? - pediu Liz.

- Não, eu vou. - Florence ficou em silêncio, respirou fundo - O mais cedo possível.

E Liz não foi para a escola em setembro.

* * *

E "o mais cedo possível" não demorou a chegar. Florence estava na Ordem, em alguns dias, procurando por Remus. Quando viu a mãe de Liz, tinha certeza que ela sabia. Pela cara de Florence notava-se que todo segredo já havia sido  
desvendado por ela, e esta queria uma bela explicação.

- Preciso falar com você. A sós. - pediu, referindo-se a Sirius.

- Já entendi, estou saindo. - disse o animago, sorrindo, como sempre fazia ao ver Florence.

- Você já sabe. - afirmou ele.

- Sim, e tem tenho até novidades.

Remus temeu que a novidade fosse sobre Severus também saber.

- O que? - questionou, preocupado.

- Elizabeth está grávida.

Por quase um minuto ele apenas respirou, sem mover-se, falar ou qualquer outra coisa.

- C-como assim? - questionou ele, gaguejando.

- Não quer que eu te explique como minha filha ficou grávida, não é? -  
perguntou, aborrecida.

Ele apenas movia os lábios, procurando alguma explicação, tentando dizer algo  
para ela, mas nada lhe vinha em mente.

- Não precisa tentar explicar nada. - avisou Florence - Vi o encantamento agindo entre vocês, eu entendo, mas se fosse você, começaria a me preocupar com Severus.

- Ele já sabe?

- Não. Ainda não. Você vai contar. - disse Florence.

- Ele vai me matar.

- É bem provavel.

- Não tive chance, a Liz veio para cima de mim e...

Florence o interrompeu.

- Se acha que vai enrolar Severus fazendo-o acreditar que foi a filha dele, que ainda considera uma garotinha, partiu para cima de você e o forçou a fazer amor com ela, pode desistir, porque ele vai matá-lo assim que perceber o teor da conversa.

- Então o que eu faço? - questionou ele.

- Reze, Remus. Leve pé de coelhos no pescoço, ferraduras, duendes, acenda velas, faça o que puder. Você vai precisar de toda a sorte do mundo.

* * *

Ensaiar o que diria, de nada adiantava, porque além de não ter idéia do que dizer, ficaria apavorado e esqueceria tudo. Então teria que improvisar.

Não sabia exatamente como explicar de uma forma que o deixasse sair vivo, mas estava um pouco mais otimista.

Seu otimismo morreu quando viu Severus, que, apesar de não saber o assunto da conversa, já tinha a testa franzida, irritado.

Todos estavam na Ordem, após as férias, o que era um ponto positivo para Remus.

Severus não o mataria na Ordem. Não muito dolorosamente, pelo menos, para que ninguém ouvisse nada.

- Queria falar comigo? - perguntou Severo, levemente curioso.

- S-sim.

Os dois entraram na biblioteca,

No corredor, fora da sala, estavam Florence e Liz, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

Remus sentou-se em uma poltrona.

- Sente-se, Severus.

- Não, estou bem em pé. - respondeu, seco - Sobre o que queria falar?

- Sobre Elizabeth. - respondeu.

Severus estranhou.

- Por que? Não é professor dela faz muito tempo.

Lupin tomou uma respiração profunda e prosseguiu:

- O tenho para dizer não é nada relacionado com notas ou Hogwarts. - parou novamente, por uns longos segundos - Na verdade, começou em Hogwarts...

E Severus começou a assustar-se com o rumo da conversa.

- O que começou lá?

Severus já havia entendido alguma coisa, e isso apavorou Remus.

- Tentei impedir, Severus. Juro! - tentou ele, desesperado - Eu fiz tudo o que pude para  
afastá-la, fui rude, entenda, eu tentei ficar longe por consideração a vocês, mas...  
Florence me falou sobre o encantamento.

- Como é que é? - sibilou Snape - Você está tentando me dizer que aconteceu algo  
entre minha filha e... você?

Ainda apavorado, Remus respirou fundo e concordou.

- Sim, Severus. Beijos, no começo, em Hogwarts ainda, depois aqui na ordem e então...

- Então o que? - quase gritou Severus.

- Então, uma noite, aqui na Ordem, Liz me... bem, nós... ela e eu...

A paciência de Severus, pouca restante, esgotou-se.

- Remus, o que você está tentando me dizer? - perguntou Severus, furioso.

E Remus parecia finalmente ter encontrado a palavra certa.

- Digamos que eu desvirtuei sua filha...

Enquanto isso, no corredor, Florence ri.

Apesar do momento ser totalmente impróprio, a escolha de palavras lhe pareceu  
muito engraçada.

- "Desvirtuei." - sussurrou para Liz - De onde Remus tirou essa palavra tão antiga?

Mas Severus não acho graça alguma.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, seu lobo dos infernos! - sibilou Snape.

- Não, não estou brincando. - disse Remus, tentando manter-se firme - Florence disse  
que entre Liz e eu, existe o encantamento.

- Não estou nem aí para isso, pouco me importo com "encantamento"! - gritou Severus  
- Você tem idade para ser pai dela!

- E eu serei pai, Severus. - largou Remus.

A sala ficou em silêncio e Florence congelou no corredor. Uma mosca poderia ser ouvida sem o menor problema.

Liz abraçou-se a mãe, apavorada.

- Ele vai matá-lo, mãe!

- Calma, Liz.

Só que não havia calma na biblioteca.

- Liz está grávida, Severus. - disse Remus.

E Severus sacou a varinha, aprontando-a para Remus.

Mas Florence entra na biblioteca, e aponta a varinha para o marido.

- Pare já com isso, Severus.

- Eu vou matá-lo! - gritou Snape.

- Não pai! - gritou Liz, colocando-se na frente de Remus - Não vai fazer isso. Se alguém é culpado de algo aqui, sou eu.

Remus ia falar algo, mas foi calado pelo olhar de Severus.

- Não filha, a culpa não é sua. - disse Severus, passando da voz de assassino para pai carinhoso - Esse canalha a usou, manipulou-a porque é jovem e ingenua.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos.

- Não sou ingenua nem tão jovem assim. - falou Liz - Estou grávida, sim. E também estou totalmente apaixonada por Remus.

Tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, e quando Elizabeth acreditava ter resolvido tudo, ouviu a voz de seu pai, sibilando novamente, raivoso.

- Ele a seduziu, enganou-a, Liz. Você tinha quinze anos, quando ele beijou-a. Era uma criança.

Sem saber mais o que dizer, Elizabeth olhou para a mãe, desesperada, percebendo que Severus não estava de brincadeira com aquela varinha. Então Florence desarmou-o, o que apenas o deixou mais furioso.

- Não preciso de uma varinha para acabar com a vida desse desgraçado! - berrou Severus.

Elizabeth continuou entre os dois, colocando uma mão atrás de si, procurando a mão de Remus, o que pareceu irritar ainda mais seu pai.

- Ninguém enganou ninguém. - disse Liz, calma - Sei que está chateado e talvez decepcionado comigo. Sinto muito. Mas amo Remus e nada do que disser ou fizer vai mudar isso.

Então o pequena garota emburrada, que a pouco tempo atrás Severus segurava no colo, estava realmente apaixonada. Poderia até amenizar a situação, mas não mudava o fato de que Remus não foi homem o suficiente para falar com ele antes de "desvirtuá-la".

É claro que, com toda aquela gritaria, já tinha algumas pessoas no corredor, tentando descobrir o que acontecia.

- Ele tem cicatrizes que você ainda... não tem maturidade para lidar com. – disse Snape, baixando o tom da voz.

- Pai eu não sei se você prestou atenção, mas eu estou grávida. – disse Liz, pontuando as últimas palavras como o pai costumava fazer com alunos feito Neville Longbottom.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – quase gritou Snape. – Como você não me avisou para que eu pudesse impedir? – sibilou ele para Florence.

- Agora a culpa é minha? – exclamou Florence. – Me poupe Severus! Liz fez o que fez por livre e espontânea vontade. Concordo que a gravidez foi um erro porque ela não levou em consideração o ciclo lunar mas... nós dois sabemos que há meios de evitarmos que nosso neto tenha traços lupinos!

- Foi na lua nova. – disse Lupin. – Apesar de não termos premeditado nada, foi na lua nova, por isso eu estava aqui na ordem, do contrário eu estaria longe, junto com... com os outros. – terminou ele, num murmúrio. Todos sabiam que Lupin estava andando com os lobisomens de Greyback para trazer informações para a Ordem.

- De qualquer forma, Liz vai começar a tomar a mata-cão hoje mesmo. – disse Florence.

Snape ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando Lupin, não acreditando que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

* * *

Beijos para as lindas **Florence e KL.**

COMENTEM, por favor.

Logo atualizo novamente, beijos.


End file.
